


Movie Theater Law

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Don't talk when the movie is playing, F/M, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Michael tells the story on Off Topic about his time with Y/N at the movie theater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was bubbling around my head after I saw Suicide Squad in theaters.

Michael, Ryan, Geoff, and you were sitting on the Off Topic set talking and drinking.  
“So last weekend Y/N and I went out to the movie theater.” Michael started, causing you to groan and lay your head on the table.  
“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Ryan asked glancing over towards you.  
“So anyways I pick her up from her apartment and she has this massive bag with her.”  
“It wasn’t that big.” You say as you pick your head up.  
“Ya. Ya. Whatever.” Michael waves his hand at you and keeps telling the story. “So Y/N is the type of person to bring snacks to the movie theater with her.”  
“I can understand why. Snacks at the movie theater are pricey as hell.” Geoff said.  
“Ya I know and I’m not bitching about that.”  
“Ya, you better not.” You shot back.  
“But you know before the movie start they ask you to turn your phone on off or at least put them on silence.” Geoff and Ryan nodded. “So we are not even halfway through the movie and some dick seating a few row in front of us pulls out his phone and start to check his twitter. I look over at Y/N and she is just glaring at the guy.” You shrugged as Michael keeps telling to story. “The guy finally put his phone away and we go back to the movie. Five minutes later,and before I tell you what happen the theater room we are in is not full there are like maybe 10 people max. So anyways his guy pulls his phone out and check his twitter again. Y/N. “ Michael pointed his thumb towards you. “Pulls out a nerf gun and shoots the guy.” You smirk as Geoff and Ryan start to laugh, as Michael chuckled finishing the rest of the story. “So she shoots the guy and he whips around to see who shot him. Y/N points at the foam dart and mouth read it. She wrote on the dart ‘Turn your phone off asshole.’ Once the movie ended the guy gave her the dart back and apologized.”

Geoff and Ryan were laughing causing you to smile as you started talking.  
“Look I went to see a movie not some guy’s checking his tweets.” You shrugged taking a sip of your beer.  
“That is the funniest thing I have ever heard,” Geoff said as his calm down from his laughing fit. Ryan had also calmed.  
“Y/N laying down the movie theater law,” Ryan said.  
“Ya man she takes no shit,” Michael replied.


End file.
